Collapse
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Mikuo dan Lenka mengalami bencana gempa bumi. Mereka berdua harus berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari bencana tersebut #SecretSanta2k16


**dedicated for winkiesempress #SecretSanta2k16**

* * *

 **Vocaloid Fanfic : Collapse**

 **Pairing : Mikuo x Lenka**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Angst.**

 **Warning : AU!Earthquake, imperfect diction**

* * *

 _Tokyo sedang terik. Langit bersinar menyorot dengan bias pelangi, sangat silau nan panas udara ini. Di dalam perkotaan, hampir tiada yang namanya pepohonan, kota yang sangat padat dipenuhi kendaraan menyebarluaskan polusi. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tinggal di daerah konstruktif dan berudara kumuh ini menggukan masker untuk melindungi mereka dari penyakit. Tidak termasuk kedua orang ini, lelaki tinggi bersurai aqua dengan iris biru cerah menemui gadis bersurai kuning dengan iris yang serupa._

* * *

"Mikuo kok kamu telat?" tanya Lenka sambil memakan pisangnya.

"Yah mau gimana lagi ya... hahaha..." Mikuo tertawa kecil. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kencan yang tertunda sebentar. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama merasakan udara yang terik. Mikuo sibuk memainkan handphone lipat hitamnya, SMS-an dengan group chat keluarga. Mereka semua di kota terpencil, di lain pulau.

Tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh telapak kaki mereka, tiba-tiba ada guncangan gempa sangat kecil, hampir tidak terasa sama sekali oleh mereka berdua. Guncangan itu hanyalah guncangan yang sangat datar, tidak mampu menjatuhkan bangunan dan manusia. Penduduk kota menyadarinya secara kurang jelas.

"Tadi barusan apa?" tanya Lenka.

"Entah," elak Mikuo dengan jawaban kebiasaannya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah gempa bumi yang luar biasa menggemparkan dan mengagetkan penduduk sekitar. Tanah-tanah di bumi meretak membentuk garis berebentuk akar. Penduduk berteriak ketakutan dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri, disertai suara-suara anak dari orang tua yang hanya bisa menangis keputusasaan dalam bertahan hidup. Lenka dan Mikuo menyadari gempa bumi tersebut dan kaki mereka berdua refleks dalam posisi lompat, lalu diikuti dengan lari cepat.

"To- Tolong!" jerit Lenka secara panik, tangannya ditarik oleh Mikuo tidak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Ayo selamatkan jiwa kita!" teriak Mikuo.

Berlari dan terus berlari, Mikuo terpaksa mengorbankan tas dengan barang-barang berharga di dalamnya. Kecuali dua benda yang disembunyikan, Mikuo ingin meringankan beban yang harus dibawa dari tas tenteng. Dari hadapan mereka ditemukan celah yang sangat besar. Lenka takut, mengenggam lengan Mikuo seerat mungkin supaya tidak berjatuhan. Mikuo si pemberani melompat dengan langkah kaki lebar, sambil menarik tangan Lenka. Tapi, yang seharusnya Mikuo berhasil sendiri ia tidak tega meninggalkan Lenka begitu saja. Mikuo dan Lenka melompat bersama, tetapi Lenka tidak dapat melewati celah tersebut. Terbawa beban, Lenka dan Mikuo jatuh bersama dengan bekas konstruksi bangunan berjatuhan yang terpecah-pecah menjadi bagian-bagian tajam.

"UWAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua saat terjatuh.

Kaki Lenka tertusuk beton yang direinformasi oleh besi. Sakit sekali, besi tersebut menembus kakinya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak, sama sekali. Mereka berdua terjatuh di bawah tanah sekitar ratusan meter dalamnya, tempatnya kotor dan penuh bebatuan asing.

"Sakit..." Lenka merintih penuh rasa sakit.

"Ada apa Lenka?" tanya Mikuo secara cemas berlari dari kejauhan.

Karena sakit yang tidak dapat tertahankan, Lenka pingsan seketika. Mikuo langsung berlari menuju Lenka yang tidak dapat sadarkan diri. Mikuo merunduk di hadapan Lenka yang pingsan.

"Lenka?... LENKA!" Mikuo teriak sekeras-kerasnya disangka Lenka meninggal.

Terjebak dan putus asa, Mikuo memasukkan dua benda yang disimpan ke dalam kantong jeans Lenka sebagai kenangan. Meski anggapan Mikuo Lenka telah meninggal, Mikuo mengendong ke punggung dengan wajah yang dilumuri darah, diikat serapat mungkin. Mikuo memanjat tebing di bawah tanah, tetapi terjatuh untuk pertama kalinya. Keseimbangan tubuh Mikuo tidak stabil, tetapi tetap berusaha untuk melindungi Lenka dan mengangkatnya keluar.

"Sial..." Mikuo melihat tangan sendiri yang tergesek oleh tanah. Tidak sedikit tanahnya berbatu dan tajam.

Mikuo mengulang panjat tebingnya. Setengah perjalanan, tangannya terpeleset sampai membuatnya lecet. Tapi ia tetap nekad memanjat meski ia merasakan kesakitan. Sekarang ia hilang keseimbangan tanpa terjatuh berkali-kali.

'Lenka, aku akan membawamu ke-,' batinnya, tapi terhenti karena kakinya tergores.

Kaki Mikuo tergores oleh besi yang tertancap di kaki Lenka, membuatnya bercucuran darah. Setelah Mikuo melihat penerangan matahari di jalan raya, ia melempar Lenka ke lempengan atas. Mikuo tertelan oleh gempa bumi yang mengguncangkan tanah sehingga menyebabkan longsor, lalu tertimbun oleh tanah yang berkeping-keping. Mikuo telah hilang jejaknya, sementara Lenka diselamatkan oleh tim penyelamat tertentu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit yang aman dari gempa bumi.

* * *

 _Di rumah sakit..._

* * *

Lenka sadar diri. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan melihat pandangan yang buram, mata mendistorsi. Lenka menyadari dirinya bahwa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Dimana aku?..." rintih Lenka, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Anda di rumah sakit," jawab sang perawat.

"Mikuo..." rintih Lenka, lalu memegang pundak perawat, "Bagaimana dengan Mikuo!?"

"Jejak Hatsune Mikuo tiada. Ia dikabarkan meninggal," kata perawat dengan suara melemah.

Air mata menetes sedikit demi sedikit, Lenka sangat sedih mendengarnya. Batin terus menghantui Lenka dengan perkataan 'Tidak mungkin' berkali-kali. Lenka tetap tidak percaya, terus-terusan bersikap keras kepala. Saking sedihnya, Lenka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya, Lenka menangis dengan suara yang mematah ingin meraung.

"Mikuo kenapa?..."

"Untung sekali kaki anda masih bisa berjalan utuh, nyaris sekali harus diamputasi. Tapi saya sarankan jangan berjalan dulu," ucap sang perawat, tetapi Lenka tidak mendengarnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kesehatan sendiri.

Lenka melihat kayu keseimbangan di samping kasur rumah sakit untuk berjalan. Lenka berjalan dengan kayu keseimbangan beberapa langkah kecil untuk membuka handphone Mikuo yang masih aman di kota terpencil, harus mengabari orang tua Mikuo berita duka kepadanya.

" _Ini aku, Lenka. Mikuo telah meninggal ditimbun gempa bumi..."_ Itulah yang diketik Lenka sebagai kabar duka. Air mata Lenka tetap mengalir tiada henti...

Objek lain yang dilihat Lenka setelah memberikan kabar adalah _music box_ dengan lagu-lagu klasik...

* * *

 _The End._

* * *

Secret Santa for winkiesempress. Astaga... gini nih kalau aku nulis ficlet dimana aku biasanya nulis fanfic 1000 kata lebih. Anyway, aku biasanya tidak mengandalkan genderbend, tapi karena ini req-mu ya aku gak ada pilihan lain. Juga, sori kalau gak sesuai ekspetasi bagian terjebaknya...

Entah, aku juga nggak tahu kalau genderbend karakter apa yang harus dipakai dalam tampilan.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan merevisi!

* * *

 _Berita buruk : Ratus ribuan dari penduduk Tokyo tertelan oleh lempengan yang ditimbulkan gempa bumi._


End file.
